New Life Same Bonds
by Reon23
Summary: Hello This another fanfiction of Takara Phoenix Oc's contest. The Fic is "In a Hundred Years" is involves in Seji and J.B. (Josh Bryce my Oc) starting in a relationship and theb a Gods send them to find a son of Poseidon who needs to be helped and saved by the bad guys. Seji/J.B.


**Title: New Life, Old bonds**

 **Author's Note: I have this idea in my head and wanted to make true I hope you guys love it. I hope you guys understand these reincarnations. (Some made by Takara Phoenix which you can find in her info. Some made by me.) I hope you can who are this people a talk about. Hope you like it.**

 **Main Pairing: Samuel Elijah James Ignatius "Seji" Raser/ Josh Bryce "J.B." Bracero (My OC who I am going to make "Seji's love interest")**

 **Side Pairing: Jamie/Arwen, Chris/Marcus/Stephen, Nicolay/P.J., Annie/Regina, Duncan/Frankie/Leo, Hephaestus/Orion/Apollo (I will answer in the story I promise)**

 **My Demigods Oc: Chris Bracero (Son of Hecate), Marcus Bracero (Son of Ceres), Stephen Bracero (Son of Apollo) J.B. (Legacy of Hecate, Ceres and Apollo) Kyle Bracero (Legacy of Apollo and Hecate) Rose Bracero (Legacy of Ceres and Hecate) Lily Bracero (Legacy of Apollo and Ceres) Mike Bracero (Legacy of Hecate and Apollo)**

 **Chapter 1: I feel this drawn by him.**

Flashback

"Or a boyfriend. But something else aside from homework to occupy your mind."

Flashback ended

Seji P.O.V

I still hear those words from Dad. I know he wants me to have a relationship and being a son of a Daughter of Venus should help…but not really very much. I have a crush since I was a kid to my grandparents next door neighbor's boy a still remember when it happened. I was four years old…..

Flashback

I am outside in front of the house of my grandpa, nonno, daideó. I know gra-gra-grandma is away with gra-gra-grandpa at least they are together but I started to sob.

"Why are you crying" a voice ask me a look up and see I kid with dark skin with short black hair, his eyes are light brown that shine with the light, with green shirt blue shorts and without shoes or socks hanging from a vine.

"My Nonno's grandma die and I feel sad" I said to this kid and instantly he hugged and I hugged back like I know this kid from long time ago.

"I am sorry for your Nonno but I think his grandma is happy with his husband" How he knows that.

"So I see you meet the neighbors kid I wanted him to meet you" I hear grandpa's voice and I look at him next to us with three other people. They all giants the first one is looks a same version of that's look like a older version of the kid that hugging me is looks like a see the future and he is pregnant his eyes are like loving person I have seen him at Demigod Services of New Rome like Dad but the other one I see a white person with the light blue and those eyes I see mischievous as the kid but he is different he was a Green t-shirt that say love the earth and jeans and converse his light brown and white smile he holding a little boy in his arms is a mix of the 2 giants and . The third one is….

"WOW is Arrow!"I screamed and the kid that was hugging let go of me "Ouch that hurt but who is Arrow" he said. I pointed to the third giant. He looks at me "No that Daddy, and Papa and Mami" He says while pointing to 3, 2 and 1 giant.

"Seji this are the Bracero The Mami is Marcus Bracero and what I see your eyes he is pregnant because of power of love, the Papa is Chris Bracero, the child he is holding is there little one Kyle Bracero and the Daddy is Stephen Bracero who looks like the Arrow I know is cool and the kid was hugging you is Josh Bryce Bracero" Grandpa said to me I look at the kid and he still is front me looking me.

"People call me J.B. but my Dads call me Joshie you can too." I get hugged back I feel safe…I feel like Joshie I meet him somewhere."

Flashback ended

"What are you thinking?" I hear a voice but I don't see anybody ohh I get it.

"Come on Joshie turn invisible stop using photokinesis you cheater." He is in front of me kneeling and looks me in the eye his Daddy and him and Brother can use it.

"Well if I can do it I do it. What did you want me to be in front of your grandparents house? In the balcony Seji." He looks at me and sits next to me.

"Do you still have the weird dreams Joshie like me" I asked and he looks like he remembering the dreams. "I see I am working in Bunker..not 9.2 the Bunker 9 the one from Camp Half-Blood and I am working all day but you came in there and take me out to have some fun. We laugh dance, run, swim , sit a hill together look at the stars I call you a name and my dove…." I cut him off "and I call you my tinkerer and we kiss together and hold hands and we did it" I see J.B. blush I love it when he does that. "What you think that is?" I ask and he looks at me "That we were lovers" he says "and will be again…Joshie I want to ask you something..Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I ask he jumps to me and kisses me and those lips taste like fruit with magic and feel like the sun is close with his skin he hold each other for a while."Wow' We both said and start to kissed again.

"Pay up Kyle I knew there going to be together" J.B. and I look at the fence and See Marcus, Chris, Stephen and Kyle. "Ok, ok I will pay up and take care of my little siblings. He said and they all laugh and….

"BOOM!" We hear at explosion in the forest next to New Rome

"What was that" I asked " I don't know but we need to check it out you being a legacy of Poseidon and I legacy of Ceres and Apollo we need to control the forest or we lose a lot of our history Mami call the fire department and tell them about that come on Seji" Joshie starts to run my boyfriend will be the death of me and not the good way " Wait up" I said before follow him to the forest.

Author's Note: Hello I made another entry I hope some people will love this and I started to make more fun with Takara Oc's. I people looks closely I made Seji and J.B. and reincarnations I hope someone will figure it out and if not I will give some more clues on the next chapters. If you see some errors please tell me and I will fixed them have a great week.

P.s. I need to tell you, how I look at the Bracero

Marcus Bracero : Zachari Levi

Chris Bracero : Josh Dallas

Stephen Bracero : Stepehn Amell


End file.
